


An Easy Job

by Starstuff13



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstuff13/pseuds/Starstuff13
Summary: This is a quick one-shot cobbled together after a great discussion with muddyhippy and two-am-art in Tumblr.The Aurora has adopted a child who is absolutely spitfire, and beloved by all The Mechs.Said child needs to eat, and thus they need money.Gunpowder Tim is volunteered for this job, and disaster ensues.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Lilly-of-Many-Names Tales





	An Easy Job

It was supposed to be a simple robbery.

Kid's gotta eat and apparently that requires paper money on this planet. Bizzare. Tim just doesn't understand why he was selected, of all people, to be the one tasked with getting some. Especially with the kid in tow. 

"Take her!" Jonny had chuckled as he sat in the corner, uselessly strumming a few chords. "Kid could use a walk planetside." Said "kid" finally finished up tying Jonny's laces together and perks up   
"I have a name! And I wanna go!" Tim can't ever argue with those eyes, out-Soul-ing even his, so he tells her to pack a snack and get going.

Said snack is now leaking out of its container and up down Tim's side as he calmly(calmly?) tried to speak in a quiet enough voice to not rouse the sleeping child tucked into his side, under his coat, while also firmly letting the man seated next to him at the bar that no, he did not just try to rob him, and he is very insulted that he would think so, thank you very much.

The man isn't buying it.

The man is "not buying" it in such a way that Tim now has a six gun nestled under his chin and Tim is very desperately hoping that he can get his own piece up and aimed quick enough that he doesn't have to ruin his coat with his own brains. Lily sighs under his coat, thankfully not awake, but reminding him of the stakes. If a single hair is harmed on her head, Jonny is gonna kill him. He decides.

With one hand he cups Lily's head and with the other he pulls his trigger and the man pretty much exploded with a Whump. Thats the last time he lets Nastya play with his guns. A nice shot to the gut could have gone unnoticed, but due to... modification a pile of sludge where a person was is a bit more difficult to ignore.

The shooting starts almost immediately and Tim grimaces as he feels two bullets already lodge themselves into his shoulder. Damn. Damn! He has to get out of here. He hefts Lily up onto his hip, stands, turns, and fires in a fluid motion. Thankfully this time his gun is actually acting like a gun as he fires indiscriminately into the crowded saloon, trying his damndest to carve an exit to the door. Lil stirs at his hip and he peeks down into his coat to see a pair of baleful eyes staring up at him.   
"Tim?" A sleepy voice murmurs. He reloads, shoots, retreats.   
"Yes sweetness, what is it? I'm a little busy at the moment." He feels an impact in his chest, way to close for comfort.   
"Shootin?" The voice asked, and a small hand rubs a tired eye. He allows his face to crinkle in such a way that he rarely let's anyone see.   
"Yes, shootin. Now cover your ears and close your eyes and it'll be over soon." He double checks to make sure she's done as he says before he lets the manic smile split his face and the light to leave his eyes.

There were no survivors.

Later, on the Aurora, after Ivy has lulled Lily to sleep with at least 12 stories, Tim and Jonny sit at the bar in the Aurora's cramped kitchen.   
"I'm just saying, Im not any good at this." Tim murmurs into his glass. "She could've died. I couldve killed her."   
Jonny makes a particularly undignified "pff" noise.  
"Nahhh. She's tougher stuff than you think she is. Little trauma never hurt no one."   
"Trauma has hurt literally EVERYONE on board this ship, asshole!" Tim is trying really hard not to raise his voice. Its been a Day. Jonny thankfully nods assent and adds another finger of gin to both of their glasses.   
"That it has. That it has." He sighs. "To trauma!" He toasts, not quite soberly anymore. Tim clinks his glass in kind, and catches sight of a small figure peeking around the corner.   
"Lemondrop? Can't sleep?" She nods and pads over, hair mussed, thumb in mouth.  
"Hada nightmare." She whimpers and slides up into, to no one's surprise, Jonny's lap. He places a steadying hand on her back, pulls her close.  
"Well, I guess Ill just have to scare them away, won't I?" He murmurs to her, sparing a glance and a silent "I will KILL YOU" to Tim before breaking into a slowed down, gentler version of "Our Boy Jack".

Lily is asleep again in minutes.


End file.
